


Too Playful

by phan_123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Simon Lewis, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_123/pseuds/phan_123
Summary: Jace and Simon decide to do something fun when they're out at a restaurant.





	Too Playful

Jace was looking across the table, at Simon, with a hunger in his eye. They were sitting in a corner of the restaurant. It was a pretty well sectioned off part of the restaurant so, not a lot of people were there to see when Jace put his hand down the back of Simon's pants and pull out the anal plug that had been inside of his ass since they had gotten ready for their date. No one heard the whimpers that escaped Simon's lips as Jace fingered him open. 

When it all became too much for him Simon stopped eating(well, trying at least) and whispered in Jace's ear, "I need you, please. I want you inside of me."

Jace pulled Simon to sit on his lap, the two of them completely abandoning their food. Simon pulled down the back of his pants and Jace did the same to the front of his. Simon wasted no time on sinking himself down on Jace's cock. It filled him up so nicely and made him feel so good.

"Ugh, Daddy you feel so good. Right there, right there..." Simon had to stop himself, in fear of becoming too loud, resorting to biting his lip and letting Jace control the speed of his thrusts inside of Simon's body.

Simon was barely holding on by a thread when he finally let go and came inside the front of his pants. Jace soon following after him, cumming deep inside of his ass. 

 


End file.
